elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Killing Field
Overview Prerequisites: None Faction: None Quest giver: Valus Odiil Reward: Some gold or Chillrend or nothing (depends on if his sons survives) Background In this independent side-quest, help reclaim the Odiil Farm from an attack of savage goblins. Walkthrough This quest begins in Chorrol, either by picking up rumours from townspeople or making contact with Vallus Odiil who, if not at the shabby house he keeps in Chorrol, is drinking his worries away in the Grey Mare tavern near the castle. Once you are in touch with him, he'll offer you his predicament: creatures have driven him and his two sons from their farm outside of Chorrol, and the Town Guard offers no help. His two sons, Rallus Odiil and Antus Odiil, have taken it upon themselves to drive off the creatures, and Vallus Odiil fears for their lives. Too old and unsure that he can be of any help to his sons, the father asks if you will take his place and assist his sons in reclaiming their farm. His sons have already made it to Weynon Priory and are waiting for their father. Travel out to Weynon Priory and you will see two men standing on the road. Talk to them and they will bring you to their farm, which is just down the road southeast of the Priory. Once you reach the farm, the three of you should end up in the crop field awaiting the attack. After about a half a minute goblins will come rushing out in groups of 3-5 and begin attacking you and the two sons. There are three waves of goblins and they become progressively harder, though they aren't leveled to you. Slay all the goblins to finish the task. Naturally, if you survive, you succeed in the quest. The magnitude of your success depends on whether or not your two allies survive the fight as well. Return to Chorrol and meet the father to complete the quest. If both of his sons are slain, your reward is a mere pittance of the maximum potential since he has the burden of two burial expenses to deal with. If only one son was killed, the gold reward is a little higher since the aftermath's cost is a bit less. But if both sons survive, the father is elated and rewards you with with an enchanted shortsword called Chillrend, declaring that he has no further use for such a weapon due to his happy retirement into a life of peaceful farming. This quest has the potential of becoming one of your earliest side-missions, due to the fact it originates in Chorrol (where the earliest stage of the main quest carries you) and in fact if you travel the Black Road on your way to meeting Jauffre in Weynon Priory, you will pass the deserted Odiil farm first. Tactics The measure of success in this quest depends on ensuring the Odiil brothers' survival. You can accomplish this by staying close to the Odiils and attacking any goblins threatening them, providing healing support if possible as the young men fight off the goblins. And alternative tactic is to wade out of the crop field and attack the goblin waves before they can close in on the Odiils. The attack waves will come from one of either two directions thorugh the broken fences. If you sight it early enough, you can run out and meet the attack on your own. This has the disadvantage of putting the fight squarely on your shoulders: the Odiils will not leave the crop field to support you. However, this also ensures they'll stay alive (the task at hand is now ensuring that you survive to claim the reward). Note: There is a goblin that is a member of the Dark Brotherhood, so don't steal (they really don't have anything) from him but it is okay to kill him. It is hard to tell them apart, so don't steal from any of them just to be safe. Journal Entries Upon receiving the quest: : Valus Odiil is concerned about his sons, who are going to fight creatures that have been appearing in the woods outside of Chorrol. After speaking with Valus, I've agreed to join them. When I'm prepared, I should make my way to Weynon Priory. After speaking to the brothers: : I need to follow Antus and Rallus Odiil to their farm. When you've strolled over to their farm: : We've arrived at Odiil Farm. I need to help Antus and Rallus Odiil defeat the creatures that have been plaguing their home. After taking care of the oncoming goblins 1: : The Goblins have been defeated; I should return to Chorrol and tell Valus odiil his sons are safe. After taking care of the oncoming goblins 2: : The Goblins have been defeated; I should return to Chorrol and tell Valus odiil his sons did not survive. When you've talked to Valus Odiil again with both sons alive: : Valus Odiil thanked me for helping his sons, and gave me a fine weapon named Chillrend as a reward. When you've talked to Valus Odiil again with both sons died: : Valus Odiil thanked me for helping his sons, but since both of them died, he was unable to give any reward due to funeral expenses. Category: Quests Category:Quests that start in Chorrol Category:Side quests